the_highpointe_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Family History
The Highpointe Squad Family Tree is difficult to describe. There are many twists and turns, and more incest than you can imagine. History Calvin was 16 and Mark was 45 when they got married, and had three kids before they got a divorce. Their first kid they had immediately after marriage, and his name was Cori. Two years later, they gave birth to a daughter named Katie. Waiting three more years, they finally had their youngest daughter, Carrie, who got a sex change at the age of three and became known as Carlos. When they got their divorce, Calvin was 22, Mark was 51, Cori was 5, Katie was 3 and Carlos was 1. Nick is 23 when Calvin marries him, and Calvin is 25. Nick and Calvin didn't have any kids together, and ultimately ended up getting another divorce, but they remained together for 11 years, long enough for the kids to grow accustomed to Nick and they still refer to him as "Step Mom". After the second divorce, at age 34, Nick immediately marries his step-son Cori, who is 18. They adopt a daughter named Soni a year after they are married, and she is 16. Much to everybody's surprise, Soni went on to marry her father's ex-husband, a 37-year-old Calvin. Soni and Calvin had one child immediately after marrying, named Nalvin. Nalvin, at age 1, marries Carlos, who was 14. There was a lot of controversy over it, but in the end it was a traditional marriage. Nalvin and Carlos had two daughters 4 years after they get married, twins Julie and Holly. Nalvin had only wanted one daughter, so they put Julie up for adoption immediately. Calvin (age 41) and Soni get a divorce, and Calvin marries 21-year-old Katie, his daughter. Once married, they adopt Julie, the granddaughter/niece of the couple. Now 70, Mark is going senile. His son, Cori (23), feels bad and puts in a request to adopt his father. He takes good care of him, and treats him like the son he never had. At the age of 19, Carlos dies and is reborn from his own corpse. With this power, he now is immortal. Unfortunately, every time he dies, his brother and sister die as well and they are also reborn in their adult forms from Carlos. After being adopted, Julie goes through a rebellious phase. At the age of 12, she marries her 81 year old grandfather/cousin, Mark. At age 30, Soni marries 12-year-old Holly. They have two daughters, each giving birth to one. Holly had Lauren, and Soni has Mandee. Calvin turns 50 and gives birth to his second son, Hashtag. The child is the love child of Calvin's side-chick Abcde. Calvin immediately falls in love with newborn Hashtag and decides to break off his engagement to Katie and marry Hashtag. They stay married for 5 years, then Hashtag divorces Calvin and marries his brother, Nalvin (who is now 20). Carlos, now 33 and single, marries his sister Katie, who is 35. Meanwhile, Julie and her husband/grandfather Mark give birth to a girl named Donald. Donald grows up, and begind dating her cousin Lauren. They have a daughter named Sharkeesha when Lauren is 17 and Donald is 5. They then get a divorce when Lauren finds out Donald is cheating on her with Mark. Julie and Mark also divorce, and then Mark (87) and Donald (7) get married. Meanwhile, a 27-year-old Nalvin and an 8-year-old Hashtag have a daughter named Dab. This proceeds to kill Calvin, and they hold a funeral for him. At the age of 7, Dab and Sharkeesha (8) get married. Carlos and Katie give birth to the reincarnation of their father, and thus Calvin is reborn. However, they decide to name him Kevin.